


The Adventure of SuperClark超鼠奇遇记

by windyswind



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Hamster, Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen, Hamster Bruce, Hamster Clark, Hamster Hannibal, Hamster Will, Human Alfred, Human Jack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windyswind/pseuds/windyswind
Summary: CP：蝙超警告：动物化！生子提及！低智傻白甜！OOC！The Adventure of Clark, the Super Alien Hamster.





	1. Chapter 1

《超鼠奇遇记》上

飞船逼降地球后，卡尔毅然将他的交通工具埋在了冰川雪地里，只留下了从襁褓时就伴着他的一床红被子，和一个艾尔家的族徽。

他想了想，把被子往后一撇，系在了脖子上。族徽也别在了胸前。这样全副家当都戴在了身上，就不怕弄丢了。

卡尔在心里给机智的自己点了个赞。

然后该做啥呢？

卡尔坐在冰上愁了半天，回过神来的时候发现自己被几千只体积是他好几倍的黑皮白肚子生物团团围挤着，位于最中心的他热得仿佛身处火中。

“你们是谁啊？”卡尔仰着头问。

他们嘎嘎叫着回答。

“你们在做什么啊？”卡尔又仰着头问。

他们又嘎嘎地回答了。

卡尔点了点头，一跺脚就冲上天，飞走了。他想明白了，他首先要做的，是学会这个星球的语言。

他绕着地球飞了几圈，途中遇见了好几次肚子里装满直立类生物的大鸟。

他认出了那就是妈妈给他看的图片里的人类，个体是他们的几十倍大，智商却偏低，身体笨拙沉重，还很容易死掉。妈妈还叮嘱他要小心一点，不要把人类给手撕了，他们是很记仇的生物。

既然人类的数目那么多，卡尔决定要先把他们的语言给学会了，知己知彼。他找了个人类密集的地方，潜伏了三天，偷偷把这些大个子的语言都给学会了。

之后他认真地物色着，想找个看起来比较友善的人类打个招呼。可他选中的那个雌性人类一看见他就尖叫着好可爱，把他紧紧地抱在了怀里，汹涌的胸部差点压得他窒息，一句话都说不出来了。

并不是说他真的需要氧气什么的，这只是个人类喜欢用的修辞手法：夸张的比喻。卡尔认为就凭这个就应该给人类智商提高一点评分了。

女人把他带到了一个叫做哥谭宠物店的地方，在那里卡尔惊喜地遇到了一大群长相和他十分类似的生物，一瞬间他以为那是从氪星逃亡过来的同族。

可惜他们一开口唧唧叫，卡尔就失望地发现这只是个长相引发的误会。

这次他只花了一天就把他们的语言给学会了。他试图和他们交流，心存侥幸地想他们也许会有氪星的消息呢。然而他们并不是热衷社交的生物，大部分都是在自言自语，有些愿意说话的也不肯和卡尔交流，在他们看来穿着全副家当的卡尔太古怪了。

又过了一周，终于有一个愿意回卡尔的话了。

他说他叫威尔，深色毛发，脑袋上长着一头乱糟糟的浅棕色小卷毛，不过眼睛和卡尔一样是剔透的蓝色。

白色毛发的卡尔兴奋得额前小卷毛都炸了。

威尔说话小声，也少正眼和卡尔视线接触，但他是那群生物中对卡尔最友善的一个了，听完卡尔的往事后，也很能理解他的心情。

“我们是仓鼠，我们的祖宗的祖宗的祖宗不知道多久以前就来到了地球了。你既然是氪星新来的，我想你可以把自己叫做氪鼠。”威尔沉吟道，他是一只很有智慧的格雷厄姆仓鼠。

“我不知道该怎么做了。”卡尔又是高兴又是迷茫地道。“妈妈说我来地球是带着复兴氪星的使命，一只氪鼠要怎么复兴一整个氪星呢？”

“我不觉得你妈妈想要你复兴一整个氪星，卡尔，她的意思是你要在地球重新建立一个家。你要去找那些你愿意和他们分享你最珍贵的栗子的鼠，他们会是你新的家鼠。”

“我没有栗子啊。”

“这只是个比喻，你长得这么可爱，一定会找到的。”威尔叹了口气，他也曾经梦想着要找到那些的家鼠，随着年纪渐大，他也放弃了那渺茫的希望。

一天后，威尔就被一个黑色皮肤的人类用笼子装着带走了。卡尔聆听着周围人类的谈话，得知原来那个人叫做杰克，家里养了一只血统高贵的莱克特仓鼠，杰克一直寻思着给他买个同伴。他经常来光顾哥谭宠物店，是因为之前买的仓鼠都离奇失踪了。

“莱克特仓鼠个性平和稳重，喜欢社交，从来不会伤害同类。杰克家附近大概养了猫吧。”店员下了个这样的结论。就在此时，一个打扮整齐的英国老绅士推开了宠物店的门。

他也是来买仓鼠的。

老绅士叫做阿尔弗雷德，气质温和优雅，卡尔一眼看见他就觉得这是他见过优秀的人类了，忍不住好奇地瞧着他。

阿尔弗雷德一边听着热心店员的灿舌如花，一边戴着老花眼镜将店里的仓鼠都仔仔细细看了一遍，最后选中了卡尔。

卡尔眨巴眼睛，不敢相信他马上就要像威尔一样搬家了，他才刚刚习惯这儿的环境呢。

“这只肯特仓鼠虽然长相很可爱，可是不好养，还从来不愿意脱下披风——”店员犹豫了，穿着红披风的肯特仓鼠是店长喊着好可爱好可爱亲自抱回来的，品种也是店长凭肉眼判断的。其后店长就去了旅行，把肯特仓鼠交给了他们。在卡尔的爪子让两个同事见血后，他们就偷懒没给他洗澡和检查，只随便把他放在了一个笼子里。

就这么卖掉是不是有点不负责任啊？

“没事，我对饲养喜欢穿披风的仓鼠很有心得，正想让他俩做个伴。”阿尔弗雷德答道。“价格也不是问题。”

成交了。


	2. Chapter 2

《超鼠奇遇记》中

卡尔很快就见到了阿尔弗雷德口中另一只喜欢穿披风的仓鼠。

他的披风是黑色的，上半张脸也被同色的头罩包住了，胸前别着一只纯黑的胖蝙蝠族徽，就连皮毛都是深灰色的，整只仓鼠几乎可以融进黑暗里。

幸好还配搭了一条黄色的腰带可以凸显一下存在感，不然灯光暗一点恐怕就要找不到了——尽管只看得见腰带也没好到哪里去。

卡尔心里还在琢磨着这是哪个星球来的移民会黑成这样，体型还比氪鼠大半倍，那只黑鼠瞧见了他，想都不想就咆哮道：“仓鼠！滚出我的哥谭！”

卡尔犹豫了一下，虽然不太乐意，天性善良的他决定还是入乡随俗吧。

他抱着自己的小短腿和披风，脑袋埋在胸口，在地上滚了一圈，又一圈，再一圈。

最后一圈角度没把握好，两只腿子蹬着天，胖嘟嘟圆滚滚的白屁股也朝着天，卡尔就像一只被反转龟壳的小乌龟，闪闪缩缩地探头看黑鼠：“我出哥谭了吗？”

黑鼠目瞪口呆，一句话都说不出来了。

阿尔弗雷德听不懂他俩在说什么，但还是好脾气地在一旁等候，直到他俩都不叽叽喳喳了，才介绍说黑鼠是一只名叫布鲁斯的韦恩鼠，自己则是他的管家。

他没有说的是，韦恩鼠世世代代都是韦恩家的家鼠，在百年前韦恩家断了子嗣后，韦恩鼠就成了韦恩企业和韦恩基金的唯一收益者。

他又介绍卡尔为一只肯特鼠。

“肯特少爷既然要在这个家留下来了，我们得给他改个名字才行，你说是吗布鲁斯少爷？”他彬彬有礼地问布鲁斯，坚定的语气却让布鲁斯明白，他如果希望好像之前那样赶走新来的仓鼠没那么容易了。

“我有名字啊，我叫做卡尔。不过，有个地球名字好像也不错......”卡尔爬起来兴致勃勃道。

布鲁斯啧了一声，决定采取无视政策，转身就走了。

卡尔不解地看着他，阿尔弗雷德笑了笑，对他道：“肯特少爷，请你帮我忙准备下午茶好吗？”

卡尔说：“好啊。”

阿尔弗雷德一愣，自言自语道：“难道我已经老糊涂到听见仓鼠说人话了吗？”

卡尔吓到不敢再说话，乖乖地被阿尔弗雷德拎进厨房，放进了一个有半人高的玻璃箱子里。卡尔在里面的微型仓鼠游乐场玩得不亦乐乎，直到第一盘小甜饼出炉了，阿尔弗雷德走出去听电话，卡尔才想起自己其实是应该来帮忙的。

他琢磨了一下，飞出玻璃箱子，小小的爪子抓住滚烫的铁盘边缘，直接把整个盘子托起来送出厨房。

卡尔在这个大屋子里飞了一会儿，有点迷路了。他鼻子皱了皱，回忆着布鲁斯的气味——有点像金属和泥土，沉稳而坚硬——终于找到了起居厅。

布鲁斯正襟危坐地看着电视，表情非常严肃。他听见卡尔放下盘子的声音，回头看见卡尔一脸无辜又可爱地站在小甜饼旁边回望他。

他有些奇怪，怎么没发现什么时候管家把甜饼送过来了。不过他没有多想，跳下沙发，走到盘子旁边，拿起一块最大的甜饼就开始啮咬。啃了几口以后，他发现卡尔仍然一动不动，好奇地瞧着他，便问道：“你怎么不吃？”

一开口他就知道要糟，这白鼠太会卖萌，他一不小心就忘记了自己的无视政策。

“我可以吃吗？”卡尔瞪大了蓝眼睛，宠物店的仓鼠粮他早就吃厌了。

“阿福的小甜饼是世界上最美味的东西，比瓜子和栗子还好吃。”布鲁斯坚定道。

卡尔试着咬了一口，眼睛立刻亮了，感动道：“好好吃！布鲁斯你说得对，这真的是地球最美味的东西！”

布鲁斯不知道卡尔根本刚到地球，生出了一股英鼠所见略同的自豪感。两鼠瓜分了整盘小甜饼后，卡尔打了个饱嗝，有些期待地问他：“吃了这个能不能长得像你这么大只啊？”

布鲁斯又愣了，他不知道肯特鼠到底能长多大，而且他近年体重增长速度惊人，平时虽然无所谓，在这只仓鼠面前不知怎的就在意起了自己的体积。

“我吃饱了，你在这里自己玩吧。”他匆匆道，转身就跑了。

卡尔环视四周，看不见有什么好玩的，不解地挠了挠头。阿尔弗雷德在此时走了进来，吃惊地看着地上被清空的盘子。

几个小时后，布鲁斯正在庄园底下的蝙蝠洞检查他的装备，卡尔循声找到了他。

布鲁斯故意不回头，埋首自己的工作。仓鼠们都鄙视愚蠢的人类和他们愚蠢的衣服和愚蠢的科技（除了跑轮，最食古不化的仓鼠都不得不承认那是个伟大的发明），所以他们都不能理解布鲁斯为什么会用人类的布料把自己包起来，还浪费啃瓜子的宝贵时间，去沉迷倒弄人类的道具。

这只新来的仓鼠也许也穿着披风，但他也不会理解布鲁斯的。

“这是你的工作室吗？好酷哦！”来自氪星的卡尔鼠惊叹道，习惯了被科技环绕的外星鼠一直偷偷觉得地球上的近亲有点像原始的蛮鼠，没想到会在新家发现一只用电脑和飞机的高科技鼠，可有亲切感了。

布鲁斯错愕回头，背后却没有鼠。

“布鲁斯，你在做什么啊，我可以帮你吗？”卡尔又问道。

布鲁斯仰头，终于发现了悬浮在半空的卡尔。他终于意识到自己小看这只可爱得要命的肯特鼠了。

卡尔全神贯注地注视着他，明亮清澈的蓝眼睛让布鲁斯两颊微微热了。他设计黑头罩的时候，怎么就没想把下半张脸也给挡住呢。

“我...要去夜巡，帮助哥谭森林里的小动物，哥谭需要我。”

“你真棒！”卡尔完全被他的善良感动了，真诚道：“你可以也带上我吗？拜托你了！”

布鲁斯皱眉看着这只甜甜地笑着的仓鼠，陷入了两难。他沉吟了片刻，才勉为其难道：“好吧。”

“太好了！”卡尔兴奋地向他扑了过去，接着他的布鲁斯踉跄了几步差点跌坐在地上。怀里的温香软玉让他吞下了抱怨，改道：“你要出道就要想一个代号。我的代号是蝙蝠侠，你可以叫做小镇鼠崽，飞鼠，或者...超鼠？你觉得怎么样？你怎么不说话？咦你发烧了？”

卡尔诺诺应着，满心都想着布鲁斯那双近在咫尺的灰蓝色眼睛，真是好看得紧呐。

第二天早上，阿尔弗雷德在枕头边发现了一张认字卡片。他拿起来一看，上面写着的是“克拉克”。

阿尔弗雷德知道，这就是布鲁斯少爷为新来的仓鼠挑的名字了。


	3. Chapter 3

《超鼠奇遇记》下

现名克拉克的伪肯特仓鼠/真氪星超鼠在韦恩家适应良好，老英国管家慈祥体贴，还会做宇宙超一流的小甜饼——卡尔有丰富的外星餐饮经验来做出这个客观的评价；至于韦恩家的另一个主人布鲁斯少爷，这个嘛。

卡尔有点挣扎。

卡尔喜欢他替自己改的地球名字；喜欢他的黑披风灰皮毛，喜欢他因为摄取太多糖分而胖得快要挤破面罩的圆脸颊；喜欢他自信满满给自己科普企鹅将他围在中心是为了集体取暖，喜欢他指挥自己修理蝙蝠洞的装备；喜欢和他一起看布鲁斯最喜欢的电视剧《灰幽灵》，也喜欢布鲁斯陪他一起看他喜欢的电影《哥谭海之恋》（尽管克拉克搞不懂为什么哥谭从一个森林变成了一个海洋）；他最喜欢他们一起巡逻哥谭森林，帮助里面居住的小动物。

可是他不喜欢布鲁斯早上总要睡懒觉，浪费时间的举动最可恶了。

“喂不要再当咸鱼辣。”每天早上，卡尔都会飞到布鲁斯的席梦思大床上，盘旋在用透气型软被子埋着自己的布鲁斯上空，抱着圆圆胖胖的手臂，鼓着脸喊他起床。“快起来，阿尔弗雷德做了枫糖煎饼。蝙蝠侠不能赖床，下次阿尔弗雷德拉开窗帘，你就得起来。”

如果说平时的超鼠开朗又善良的话，这个大概就是他最不正义的表情了。

布鲁斯不但没有被他吓到，还总会阖着眼睛沙声道：“告诉我，氪鼠，你会修仙吗？”

然后他就会扯着超鼠披风把他往下拽到被子里，让他陪修仙过后的布鲁斯修炼——也就是睡眠。两只仓鼠抱着睡觉，阿尔弗雷德就不得不一个人把丰盛的早餐全吃掉，这让卡尔心里很内疚。

他决定要为此讨厌布鲁斯一下下，睡醒以后再原谅他好了。

另一方面，硕果仅存的韦恩仓鼠每天都为这只绝无仅有的肯特仓鼠感到惊叹。在某些时候，克拉克对周围的一切都显得很无知，傻得可爱的同时又率真得可爱。另外一些时候，克拉克心胸开阔，善良得可爱，又无畏得可爱。

一言以蔽之，就是可爱O(∩_∩)O。

他也看不透克拉克。每次他以为自己已经很了解克拉克了，对方总会让他吃惊。

在一次夜巡的时候，他们被狡猾的绿蛙小丑和剧毒的粉红蛙小丑女使计分开了，布鲁斯焦急如焚，脸色变得像披风一样黑，急匆匆地想要去救他，结果克拉克却自己一手拎着两条蛙腿，带着两个被打晕的哥谭反派飞回了蝙蝠洞，不但没有怪蝙蝠侠连累他身陷险境，反而对布鲁斯的关心大为感动，说地球上只有布鲁斯对他这么好了。

他蹭了蹭布鲁斯的脸颊以表达谢意。布鲁斯反射性回以亲亲。

布鲁斯敢断言这个肯特仓鼠肯定是外星品种，地球上绝不会有该死的这么可爱又这么奇怪的仓鼠，让他舍不得疏远也狠不下心拒绝——要知道他可是超级仓鼠蝙蝠侠！

为了就近观察克拉克，他先是邀请克拉克分享他珍藏的蝙蝠磨牙棒——毕竟一起磨牙是仓鼠最享受的精神交流了——结果克拉克一口咬断了他的蝙蝠磨牙棒，声音之清脆让他心里一凉。

计划夭折后，他又改为邀请共用浴沙——另一项仓鼠们享受的活动——结果时机挑得太好，碰上肯特发【】期了。在被钢铁之鼠推倒和推倒钢铁之鼠之间，布鲁斯毫不犹豫地挑选了后者。

三个月后，卡尔拿起盘子上最后也是最大的一块小甜饼，看了看家里的一个人类一个韦恩仓鼠和四只他们夜巡的时候捡回来的罗宾鸟，陷入沉思。

假装不在意的布鲁斯用眼角留意着他的举动。

卡尔的小爪子微微用力，将甜饼分成了几块，一块是人类管家的，一块是布鲁斯的，四块是四个小罗宾的。

剩下一块最大的是给自己的。

“克拉克，我还没吃饱。”布鲁斯捧着他被赠与的那块，目不斜视地强烈暗示道。

“可是宝宝们也要吃的啊。”卡尔摸了摸肚子，无辜道。

布鲁斯吓得掉了饼。

十个月后，卡尔在宠物医院做检查时和格雷厄姆仓鼠威尔重逢了。

威尔毛色油亮，神精气爽，比在宠物店的时候还健康自信，看来在新家适应得很好。威尔看见他也很高兴，两个好朋友抱在了一起。

寒暄过后，威尔问他是不是有了新的家，找到了他愿意与之分享最珍贵的栗子的仓鼠。卡尔想了想，说算是吧，只是他们分享的是小甜饼而不是栗子。

卡尔反问威尔是不是也找到了这样的仓鼠。

威尔笑着点了点头，说是的，虽然他们分享的也不是栗子。

**Author's Note:**

> 我自首，有个bug，酥皮理论上降落在北极，南极才有企鹅...


End file.
